


Vibe Check

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys Under Clothing, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: "I bought...a toy.  For us."Dimitri blinks, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. "A toy for us," he repeats, musing. "As in, that kind of toy?""Yes," he says. Rip it off quickly like a bandaid. "It's a vibrator." He wants to bury his face in his hands."Oh I see." He gives the controller a considering look, grinning. "Is this what they call a ‘vibe check?’"What the actual fuck.Alternatively: Felix misses an important game and wants to make it up to Dimitri somehow.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 40
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does it not figure my first fic is porn? smh
> 
> This fic is based in my Sports AU
> 
> We were talking about this like over a month ago on twitter and like... if no one else was gonna do it, I was gonna do it. And I just happened to have a modern era universe for it.

Winning a championship game against the Enbarr University Black Eagles is as just a cause as any to get completely obliterated with his teammates and his closest friends, Dimitri thinks, as he downs his third shot of whisky in two minutes.

He doesn't know how Sylvain is getting these shots for the table so quickly, but he welcomes the burn as it travels down his throat all the same. He's already several drinks deep on top of the shots and he feels _great._

Sylvain, face as red as his hair and beaming like the sun, cheerfully slaps his back and announces, "Another round for the champs! Fuck you, Eagles! Lions for life!" 

The rest of Dimitri's hockey team at the table erupts into loud cheers, high on victory.

Annette, seated beside Sylvain, stops mid-conversation with Mercedes and Ingrid to chant, "ONE MORE ROUND! ONE MORE ROUND!" 

Thrusting her shot glass in the air a bit too eagerly, the glass flies right out of her hand. Thankfully, because of Ingrid and her quick reflexes, it doesn't hit the ground and shatter.

Annette, he muses, is not going to survive a fourth consecutive round of shots.

" _Ooooh_ ," Sylvain loudly drawls in that obnoxious way he does when he gets a few drinks in his system. He points at Annette. " _Somebody's_ cut off!"

Ingrid gives him a dirty look and shoves his finger out of her face. "Cut it out, Sylvain."

"Yeah!" Annette chimes in, blowing a raspberry at him, "Cut it out, Sylvain! I can handle myself!"

She really can't, but it's not wise to contradict her when she gets this way. Dimitri decides to stay out of their little tiff for his own personal safety. Between tennis and her close friendship with Felix, Annette is scrappy and has a mean right hook.

Dimitri looks around the table in amusement, taking in his rowdy group of friends with pride. They're the best people he could ever hope to ask for, and he's honestly touched that they all made the effort to come out and celebrate with him, in spite of their busy schedules.

"—can never remember if you lick the salt first and then take the shot and _then_ bite the lime."

He catches the tail end of a conversation between Ashe and Dedue where Ashe appears to be trying to explain the logistics of taking tequila shots to the other man.

"Or if you take the shot first, then bite the lime and then lick the salt off your hand." Ashe rubs his chin.

Dedue looks perplexed.

"Would it not be easier to take the shot as it is?" He asks patiently, and not unkindly. Ashe gasps and looks at him like he's personally been offended.

"Yes, but it's the principle of it, Dedue!" He cries. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Hold on, I'm going to look this up. We'll get it right." 

There's a faint, almost imperceptible smile on Dedue's face as Ashe scrolls through his phone with determination. Ironically, neither of them are big drinkers, so their own drinks sit abandoned, condensation wetting the coasters below them.

They really are cute, he decides, tapping his fingers on the table and casting a sideways glance at the vacant chair beside him. He feels a small pang of loneliness when he does, despite being surrounded by so many people. 

He checks his cell for the time, and for any missed calls or texts but there's nothing. Only his lock screen photo flashes back at him, and it makes his heart sink a little more.

"Hey," Sylvain nudges him. He gives Dimitri a reassuring smile and passes him another shot, clinking their glasses together. "Don't worry, he'll be here. Now c'mon, drink up. I wanna see you get trashed tonight."

* * *

Sylvain is right, of course. Felix shows up to the pub about two hours into the festivities. He looks out of place dressed in business attire, but makes the effort to dress down by rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, and hangs his blazer off the back of the chair he pulls out next to Dimitri. 

"FELIX!" Annette shrieks, somehow still capable of getting out of her seat and throwing herself into his arms. She's one of a select few people who can hug the man without losing a vital organ. "YOU MADE IT!"

"Hey Annie," he greets her, patting her back and giving a compulsory wave to the rest of their friend group. He eases out of her embrace to brush a kiss over Dimitri's brow, and any residual emptiness Dimitri may have felt in Felix's absence disappears in an instant. 

"Long night?" He asks him, chin propped on his fist when Felix drops down on the chair with an exaggerated sigh. He's trying very hard to mask his excitement at seeing him because he knows Felix wouldn't appreciate being mauled after spending many hours pouring over court transcripts and legal documents.

Felix responds by massaging his temples. "Very. It's the Acheron case again. I'm not sure why my old man insists on roping me into prepping for these frivolous lawsuits."

Dimitri makes a thoughtful sound, resting his arm casually around the back of Felix's chair. Their server winds around them, collecting empty glasses and garbage onto his tray. "I think he just wants to spend more time with you."

Felix sniffs at that. "By putting me to work? Right." He picks up a drink menu from the table, muttering, "Goddess, I need a fucking drink." He spends a good few minutes browsing the menu, a grumpy furrow between his eyebrows.

Dimitri watches him quietly, affection blooming in his chest at his mere presence. Felix may have missed the game of the season, but he could never bring himself to be upset with him about it. He's just happy he's here. 

It's subtle when Felix closes the menu and leans into Dimitri's personal space. The lightest brush of fingers skim his arm. He has a hint of a frown on his face.

"Hey…I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the game," he says softly, his eyelashes obscuring his eyes as he looks at a spot on the table instead of Dimitri. 

He's never been one for maintaining direct eye contact with most people, and Dimitri has never asked him about it. He often wonders if it's because Felix is afraid of what he might see staring back at him when he does.

He rests a hand on Dimitri's forearm, fingers curling in the fabric of his sleeve. 

"Congratulations on your win. You guys deserve it." And wow does his heart do a little flip at that.

"Thank you," he says, utterly and hopelessly enamoured. Felix tilts his chin up to kiss him properly.

"Awwww, that's cute."

They pull apart instantly and look up to see Sylvain, who's double-fisting two vodka sodas, grinning at them. "I hate to interrupt, but I need to borrow Dimitri. He's still walking straight and I gotta fix that. Also, hey Felix, glad you made it."

"Sylvain," Felix says, nodding. Without so much as a word he stands up, steals one of the glasses, downs it, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's better. Thanks for the drink."

"Wh—uh, you're welcome?" Sylvain's a little stupefied, looking to Dimitri for answers but Dimitri just shrugs at him. 

"He's had a long day," he says by way of explanation. Neither of them are Felix's keeper, and the man tends to do whatever he wants most of the time anyway. This is why it doesn't surprise Dimitri at all when Felix takes Sylvain's other drink as well and Sylvain doesn't try to stop him.

"Ah," he replies, blinking. "Then I guess I have a new mission. Let's get lit, boys."

* * *

They get egregiously drunk and have to take an Uber home with Mercedes and Annette, the latter of whom is passed out beside them in the backseat. Dimitri feels slightly bad when their driver witnesses Felix climbing all over him through his rearview mirror, but it's not for very long and with Felix's tongue down his throat, Dimitri can’t bring himself to care.

Mercedes sighs. She's the only one lucid enough to give the driver directions to take them home. Ever the caretaker, she asks them with exasperation, "Can you two please put on your seatbelts?" 

* * *

There's an unspoken promise of post-drink, celebratory sex that's fresh on Dimitri's mind until about the time they stumble out of the car and back into Felix and Sylvain's flat at two o'clock in the morning.

Felix shoves him back towards his bed and climbs on top of him, swinging his legs over his hips and nearly smashing their teeth together in a sloppy kiss. 

Dimitri settles his fingers in Felix's hair and giggles when he starts nosing at the spot just below his pulse. It _tickles_ and suddenly it's the funniest thing in the whole world and Felix—

Well.

Felix is just as drunk as he is, so it's really a foregone conclusion that anything they do at this point is going to be messy and lacklustre. He can smell the alcohol on his lover's breath as Felix clumsily humps his thigh, making cute little huffing noises as he seeks out proper stimulation.

" _Felix_ ," he breathes, trying not to laugh too hard. The room and the ceiling are spinning above him, and he's thinking he may have had a little too much this time. Going shot for shot with Sylvain was a terrible idea. Going shot for shot with Sylvain _and_ Felix was an even worse idea.

"Felix," he repeats, as Felix kisses down the column of his throat, punctuating every other kiss with a bite that sends a jolt down his spine. "I don't… I don't know if I can—" 

" _Shut up,_ " Felix hisses at him from somewhere around his collarbone. His hands travel south and he's fumbling towards the zipper on Dimitri's pants. "Just let me… let me…" He trails off, mumbling something incoherent as he paws at him.

Dimitri closes his eyes as Felix yanks the zipper down and a hand works its way inside, teasing just below the band of his briefs and then—

Nothing. 

The hand stills, and a weight settles onto his chest, long wisps of hair tickling the underside of his chin.

With confusion furrowing his brow, Dimitri pries his good eye open after several moments and glances downwards. 

Awkwardly staring at a head of dark hair, it takes his alcohol riddled mind a few seconds to process what's happened.

Felix is alive and well, yes. He can see the rise and fall of his back as he breathes. But...

He's completely passed out, his hand still halfway into Dimitri's pants. 

Ah.

So much for that. 

He covers his face and laughs in earnest this time, sinking back into the pillows. Resigned to his fate that there would be no canoodling happening tonight, he wraps an arm around the sleeping man and pulls him closer.

There would be plenty of other opportunities for _that_ he supposes, and sleep doesn't seem like such a bad idea after the night he's had.

He shuts his eyes again and within minutes he falls asleep, too.

* * *

Several days pass, and life returns to business as usual. They attend lectures, busy themselves with practice or work, and generally don't have many opportunities to see one another except in passing or at bed time.

"I want to do something nice for you," Felix says out of the blue one night when they're finally free for the evening.

They're wrapped up together in Felix's bathtub, Dimitri resting comfortably against his chest. The tub itself isn't really large enough to accommodate two people, but even with his legs half sticking out of the water, he feels warm, content, and safe in Felix's arms.

The water is soothing against his skin and aching muscles, and the faintest hint of cloves permeating the air around him is enough to lull him into a daze. He doesn't respond right away, so Felix nudges his shoulder.

"Oi, boar. Are you listening?"

"Mm? What is it, Felix?"

"I said, 'I want to do something nice for you.'"

"Oh?" he replies. 

It's unusual for Felix to be upfront like this, as he would normally go about performing acts of kindness in off-hand ways. When he's out shopping and he sees something he thinks Dimitri might like he'll usually buy it for him, or when they grab lunch in the school dining hall he picks out foods of which Dimitri likes the texture or smell. That sort of thing. Casual.

"What for?"

"To make up for missing your game, I guess," he mumbles softly, tracing idle shapes over the lines of Dimitri's stomach. "I know how important it was to you."

Ah… His heart melts at his quiet admission. Felix is unbelievably sweet with so little effort that Dimitri can't help but be endeared by it. 

"Oh Felix, you don't need to— it's not— " he twists a little in Felix's arms, craning his neck to look up at the other man. "It's enough for me that you were able to make it out to celebrate with us." 

"Not for me it's not," Felix grumbles, stubborn as usual.

"What?"

"It's… that's different. That was a group of us getting piss drunk and passing out as soon as we got home."

"But you still enjoyed yourself, did you not?"

"From what I've seen from the pictures Annie showed me, I must have." He exhales, blowing an errant strand of hair out of his face. "I remember trying to out-drink you and Sylvain, losing a game of pool to Ashe, and then waking up with a massive hangover the next day."

"Yes…" he agrees. "That was quite the day." 

While they hadn't spent their waking hours with their faces buried in the toilet like Sylvain had, they _had_ sequestered themselves in Felix's room for the better part of a day, cuddling under the covers.

It would have been quite pleasant had it not been for the raging headache that split his head in two.

"Anyway," Felix cuts into his thoughts, "I was thinking we could do something with just the two of us."

"Hmm…" he tilts his head up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw. Felix lets out a happy little sigh in return, brushing Dimitri's bangs away from his forehead. Dimitri shivers pleasantly, goosebumps rising on his arms at the sensation of fingertips dragging across his scalp. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet," he says, stroking his hair. "I'll think of something."

* * *

‘Something’ turns out to be quite...something.

After bouncing ideas off Annette, and doing some browsing online, Felix decides that a simple dinner date won't cut it this time, even if Dimitri would be over the moon about it. He is but a simple beast, after all. 

No, it's time to up the ante.

Sex for them is a given. After dancing around each other for years, there's enough pent up sexual tension between them to fill a football stadium, and they have yet to burn through it all. 

According to Dimitri, the last time they had attempted to be together was over a week ago when they were both too drunk to function and it had ended in Felix falling asleep on him. 

_Felix had been embarrassed about it, but Dimitri appeared unconcerned when he told him, "To be quite honest, I'm not so sure how well I would have performed, so it may have been for the best."_

Anyway, the point is that they're overdue. He's going to make sure it's good for them, but he wants to make it especially good for Dimitri.

He's not a hundred percent sure what he wants or needs exactly, but Annette had suggested he pick up something 'fun' to 'spice things up a little.' 

So he swallows his pride and goes out to a local sex shop. 

Dorothea is working at the counter that day, looking bored out of her mind, but she brightens considerably when she spots him.

Outside work she might tease him, but she maintains a (mostly) professional attitude when he asks for her help finding Dimitri's gift, even as he stumbles over his words with a face redder than a tomato. Aside from their occasional squabbles, Felix considers them to be good friends. Asking anyone else would be a literal nightmare.

"Your man is a fine piece of real estate, Felix," she says with a dreamy sigh, taking him by the hand and leading him to a display of some rather elaborate sex toys. "Don't go playing the blushing virgin on me, now. There's no way you haven't hit that yet."

"Who's blushing?" He scoffs. "Shut up."

He gives the display a once over and swallows thickly, thinking that he may be in over his head. That's… that's a lot of toys.

He has no idea where to start.

* * *

Two days later, as Dimitri is doing homework at Felix's desk, lounging in his sweats with a cat on his lap, Felix bursts into the room.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight," he announces. He eyes Dimitri's current attire and his lips curl into a sneer. "Make sure you dress nicely."

Then he leaves without any explanation as to what _nice_ entails. Dimitri looks down at his sweatpants and baggy sweater and wonders (not for the first time) why, if Felix has such an issue with his comfy clothes, he constantly takes them for himself. 

Later he sifts through his closet for something to wear. 

After about fifteen minutes he sends Felix a text asking him what he means by dress nice. 

All he gets in reply is:

Suit and tie.

Well, okay then.

* * *

They're getting ready to head to the restaurant when Felix finally musters up the courage to present his big idea to Dimitri. 

It's not so much the fact that he's actually planning to go through with this that has him apprehensive (truthfully he's kind of excited about it), but more that the place he chose is one of those ritzy five star restaurants. 

Fodlan's Locket, it's called, and Felix thinks it's a stupid name. Supposedly it's an old wartime mansion that was recently renovated after the late owner sold off the property to the Goneril family and died of a heart attack. 

He's hoping that Dimitri will appreciate his plans and not chicken out because his old money manners tell him he needs to be on his best behaviour, otherwise Felix will have wasted his time getting himself prepared with nothing to show for it. 

He definitely should have given him a lot more notice instead of springing it on him last minute. Oh well.

Heart pounding in his ears, Felix approaches Dimitri just as he finishes clasping a pair of cufflinks onto his sleeves. He's dressed in a pitch black suit with his hair tied halfway back and, in the words of Sylvain, looking like a _snack_. 

(In the event that Dimitri rejects his idea, Felix decides he's not opposed to staying home and screwing Dimitri in the suit instead.)

Dimitri looks up and gives him the most obvious sweeping once-over he's ever seen. "You look wonderful," he says, smoothing down the collar of Felix's navy dress shirt, his hand settling on the nape of his neck. 

Suits aren't Felix's style, and for the sake of his own comfort he's decided to wear a sleek pair of black leggings instead. It's become more noticeable the longer they've been together that Dimitri has a _thing_ for Felix's legs, and he doesn't mind indulging him now and again.

"Thanks." He hesitates, then presses a remote into Dimitri's palm. "Here, this is for you."

"Thank you?" Dimitri takes it and looks at it but it's clear he has no idea what it is, confusion plainly written all over his face. "What's it for?"

_For the stupidly expensive vibrator currently in my ass_ , is the obvious answer. 

But it's difficult to say out loud, though he has no reason to be shy. It's not like Dimitri would laugh or make fun of him.

His reaction would be nothing like Sylvain’s. 

_That_ nosy bastard caught Felix coming home with the box and had ripped it right out of his hands.

" _Damn, Felix," he whistled, eyeing the box appreciatively. "I didn't know you had it in you. I guess Annette really rubbed off on you, huh?"_

_"Fuck you."_

_"'Nine speeds to encourage deep, powerful, body-shaking pleasure spasms— '"_

_"Wha—Sylvain!"_

_"'—Use the remote for hands-free play, or let your partner call the shots.' That sounds like a great time to me. You kids have fun with that. Tell me how it goes."_

_"Eat a dick."_

"I bought...a toy. For us."

Dimitri blinks, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. "A toy for us," he repeats, musing. "As in _, that_ kind of toy?"

Oh thank the Goddess, he gets it.

"Yes," he says. _Rip it off quickly like a bandaid_. "It's a vibrator." He wants to bury his face in his hands.

This is Dimitri. This the man he's been in love with for as long as he can remember and with whom he's been through the worst Hell has had to offer them. This shouldn't be embarrassing. 

"Oh I see." He gives the controller a considering look, grinning. "Is this what they call a ‘vibe check?’"

What the actual fuck.

Felix slaps a hand over his face. Coach Rangeld is rubbing off on Dimitri in the worst of ways, but if he's not being paid to rectify this bad behaviour he's not going to. 

It's…so bad. It doesn't even make sense. Dimitri doesn't _do_ jokes. Vibe check, honestly. Sylvain must be the one sending him memes because it sure as shit isn't Felix.

Dimitri looks so damn proud of himself, too, that it's actually _cute_ , and Felix wants to suffocate him with a pillow. 

"So where is it then?"

Felix gives him a pointed look with his hands on his hips, slowly blushing scarlet from his cheeks to his ears and all the way down his neck. He doesn't say anything, just watches the gears turn in Dimitri's head until a lightbulb goes off and he makes an o with his mouth.

"That's— when did you...?" he gestures at Felix, seemingly lost for words. 

"While you were in the shower. It's… this is the other part of your gift," he manages to choke out. "Dinner and… and this."

Dimitri's dumbstruck expression is too much for him, so he focuses his attention on his tie instead. It's crooked and uneven. Perhaps Dimitri's lack of depth perception is to blame.

"Your tie isn't done properly," he blurts out, in the hopes of filling the silence and changing topics. "Let me fix it." 

He does just that, sliding the silky black material out of its haphazard knot and readjusting the length. Dimitri returns to his senses and stills his hands.

"I'm sorry, Felix," he says. "I don't quite understand what I'm meant to do with this?"

What.

"Oh for the love of— are you really going to make me say it?" He groans. "Can't you read between the lines? I'm saying you can turn it on during dinner. You can… you know..." 

His face gets progressively hotter as he persists in his efforts to not look at Dimitri and re-tie his stupid...stupid— he is _not_ qualified for this conversation. 

Maybe he should've sent the article he was reading to Dimitri instead.

"I'm saying you can tease me with it during dinner," he finally says, after a very pregnant pause. He's managed to salvage the tie into a halfway decent full-windsor. "There, happy?" 

"Oh! I see." Dimitri chuckles and wraps Felix up in a hug, smiling from ear to ear. "You're so cute," he says, like he has a death wish. "You could have just said so! Yes I am, thank you." He plants a kiss to the crown of Felix's head, tightening his hold when Felix tries to wriggle out of it. His arms are like a vise - strong and unyielding. 

Left with no other choice, Felix relaxes against him.

Quiet, and a little unsure he asks, "So you're okay with it? You want to do this?"

Dimitri nuzzles into his hair and Felix can feel his grin. "I do. What you want is what I want, and if you want this then I so do I," he pauses for a second and smacks Felix's ass with a laugh. "Even if it's a little naughty."

Ow.

"Good," he grumbles. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight." His fingers find their home in the belt loops of Dimitri's pants and he gives them a tug. "Now put your shoes on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

The restaurant is as lavish and pretentious as the reviews said it would be, with high arched ceilings and overly large windows that give a beautiful view of the mountains nearby. It's also filled to the brim with people, and that's a bit terrifying. Felix is lucky Sylvain knows Hilda, and Hilda was kind enough to talk to her older brother and make special arrangements for them. They'd never get in otherwise.

He now owes her a favour, but that's an issue for another day.

They're seated promptly and their server, a chipper young brunette that introduces herself as Janine, offers them a complimentary bottle of red wine to start and leaves them to stew over the menu for several minutes while she fetches it.

Felix won't say no to free wine, but this means his favour for Hilda is probably going to be a big one. 

"The mushrooms sound good," Dimitri says, pointing to the appetizer list. "I haven't eaten since lunch, so I'm quite famished."

"Maybe you should get two then," Felix suggests, half-jokingly. Dimitri's face lights up.

"You think so? Maybe I will."

When Janine pours their wine and takes their order, Felix chooses the beef tartare and bacon wrapped filet mignon. Dimitri gets the mushrooms, and a cheese gratin made with pheasant. 

"I'm glad we were able to do this. Spend time together, I mean," Dimitri says, interlacing their fingers atop the table. His hand is very warm, Felix notes. It's nice. "I feel like between school and practice, and you helping your father at the office we don't get to see each other as often." 

"We see each other every day, boar," Felix snorts. "Or did you forget you practically live at my house?"

"No, not at all. I'm reminded every morning how lucky I am," he replies, straight faced and painfully sincere as usual. Felix’s cheeks pink and he averts his eyes. He takes a long drink of his wine.

Goddess, he is so embarrassing. He's lucky Felix likes him so much.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to do this with you." He holds up the remote, happily turning it over with his fingers.

Felix chokes on his wine and sputters, some of it dripping down his chin. The hand that Dimitri isn't holding grabs Dimitri's wrist and shoves it out of sight. 

They are in _public._ People can see them.

Felix lets go and wipes a streak of purple off his chin, glaring at him.

"Don't flash that thing around. Do you want to get kicked out?"

The whole 'getting turned on in a public space' thing is supposed to be erotic, but the main appeal is the danger of being caught. However, Felix reasons, _there's no danger if you can't start in the first place._

Dimitri, for his part, looks sheepishly apologetic and Felix sighs. There's very little chance anyone who saw it would know what it was at first glance, but he can't be too cautious. 

"Sorry, I'm just…" he scrubs a hand over his face. Paranoid? "Anyways, the battery is supposed to last at least a couple of hours. Whenever you want to turn it on you can."

Dimitri clicks one of the buttons on the controller without preamble and Felix jerks in his chair, the sudden vibrations startling him. He gives him an exasperated look, but there's very little heat to it. 

"What the hell, boar?" _Ugh_ , _now?_

Well, whatever. He can work with this.

It feels… strange, he decides, but not in a bad way. He didn't have much of a chance to play with it himself when he bought it, so this is interesting.

"How is that?" Dimitri asks, searching his face.

Felix shrugs, wiggling his hips around. "It's not bad," he says. "It's...mmm...oh. _Oh,"_ his breath catches, and he rolls his hips ever so slightly, sending another wave of pleasure through his body. _Oh, that feels..._

"Yeah?" Ugh. Dimitri sounds so _eager_ and that usually spells bad news for Felix. He fumbles with the remote some more and clicks it again. This time he increases the speed and now it's more noticeable. It's not just pressing up against his prostate, but right behind his balls too. 

"Ah…" Felix's face scrunches and he squirms in his seat. "Ah shit…" 

Dimitri's hand tightens around his, forcing him to look up at him in question. He's staring like he's trying to etch the sight of Felix into his mind. "Is it too much?"

"No, it's…" he shakes his head, finding it difficult to form words when his blood is rushing south to settle in his groin. Why didn't he think of this sooner? "It's good. It's good." Dimitri looks relieved.

"If it ever gets to be too much and you want to stop, please let me know."

Felix shakes his head more. "Unless I explicitly tell you _stop,_ don't you dare," he bites out, taking a few slow breaths and trying to relax the tension in his body. "This may be new but you've done worse things and I've been fine. Don't overthink it."

"Felix, I—"

"What was it you said before?" He says, cutting him off, "'What you want is what I want?'"

Felix takes his silence as an acquiesce. "That's what I thought," he sighs, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just _feel_.

* * *

The beginning of their meal should have been uneventful, all things considered. Keyword: should have. Janine brings out the appetizers— goat cheese stuffed portobellos for Dimitri, beef tartare with house-baked sourdough for Felix— refills their wine and water glasses and leaves to check on her other tables. 

Felix doesn't mind that she disappears periodically on them. The more time she spends away from the table, the better it is for his sanity. 

"Smells good," Dimitri says, digging into his double order of mushrooms with gusto. As athletes they have voracious appetites, and it's not uncommon for Dimitri to order extra food when he's feeling particularly hungry, even if he can't taste it. 

Felix on the other hand takes a little more time with his appetizer, taking a delicate bite of bread loaded with bits of beef. The action of eating is mechanical in nature and he may as well be mentally absent. He's hyper-fixating on the shocks of pleasure slowly turning his insides into a soft puddle and his dick to iron with every rock of his hips.

"How is it?" Dimitri asks him after several minutes, finishing off the last bite of his own app and dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin. He peers curiously over at Felix's plate.

Felix doesn't answer. He simply stuffs his food in his mouth while staring at a lock of hair hanging in front of Dimitri's covered eye. Dimitri chuckles and says, "Ah, it must be good, you're almost finished."

"I can't really tell," he admits tightly.

"What, why not? Is it bland?"

"No it's not… lt's not that." He can't believe he's going to say this when he adds, cheeks aflame, "I'm just… so turned on already I can't tell." A week of abstinence has clearly taken its toll on his body.

He covers his eyes and part of his face so he can't see the look Dimitri gives him, but he hears the scandalized _"Felix!"_ all the same.

* * *

Unfortunately for Felix it only goes downhill from there, because Dimitri also decides to order two dozen oysters for them to share, and has no reservations about being a colossal dick when he eats them. 

He's like a hound when it picks up a scent - single minded and relentless in his pursuits. Now that he knows he has Felix, he's not about to let him go.

Every time Dimitri lifts a half shell to his lips, his tongue rolls out to taste it first before slurping it down with a wet noise.

That alone is not in the least bit sexy. 

It's when he laps off the extra sauce and juice dripping down his long fingers and wrist in slow, languid strokes, that Felix can't help but stare at him. 

He's not doing it like a normal person would.

It's…

He's…

Felix has been on the receiving end of that tongue enough times to recognize those practised movements. Memory serves him well in conjuring up a mental image of that same tongue running up the length of his dick and those lips sucking him down over and over until he can't remember his own name.

He shudders, grinding down on the toy helplessly with a soft moan. It's a lot. 

Dimitri would look so pretty on his knees for him, he thinks, especially in that suit of his. He pictures him under the table, with Felix's hands digging painfully in his hair and his cock sliding in and out of his throat and the thought alone is enough to make his mouth water. Ever the enthusiastic lover, he knows Dimitri would make such wonderful noises around him, too.

Felix sighs with want. The table is covered in a linen that's long enough to reach the floor. Dimitri could suck Felix off with that gorgeous mouth of his and no one would even notice.

"Is something the matter?" Dimitri asks him, grinning into the heel of his palm where he's paused in cleaning his hand. "You're staring." His tone is light, but his eye has a playful glint to it that suggests he knows exactly what Felix is thinking. 

Felix's hands curl into white knuckled fists.

"No..." he lies, but his voice comes out unsteady. He helps himself to an oyster, coating it with hot sauce and it's a struggle to keep his hands from shaking. He spills the sauce on the table and makes a defeated noise. 

"No?"

" _Shut up_."

He only manages to eat about six of them, while Dimitri polishes off the rest, and he wonders deliriously if the whole aphrodisiac thing about oysters is true. He certainly feels stimulated, but he doesn't think it has anything to do with the food.

* * *

As Janine comes to collect their plates Felix is sweating. For once in his life Sylvain is right when he says it's easy to rile Felix up, and Dimitri knows how to exploit this all too well. 

"Are you all finished with your plate?" She asks Dimitri with a bright smile.

"Yes, thank you," he answers, moving out of the way so she can take it from him.

"I guess it wasn't good, huh?" She jokes, carefully balancing his plate and cutlery on top of the oyster platter in one hand. If Felix were in the right frame of mind he might actually be impressed at her efficiency considering how busy she is. "And you, sir? Are you finished as well?"

Within a moment of her asking, several things happen all at once. 

The first of which is Janine herself turning her attention towards Felix, her hand partially outstretched to pick up his plate.

Felix doesn't remember finishing his food, and has no recollection of what it tasted like, but he's certain he hadn't breathed while eating it. He figures some part of him must have enjoyed the dish though, because his plate is empty; only a few crumbs and a smear of aioli remain. 

The second thing is that, while he's taking a moment to compose himself enough to thank her, his insides quivering from the combined effects of the vibrator and Dimitri's little show, he sees Dimitri's hand twitch over the remote and his mouth form the _filthiest_ of grins. 

And the third and final is the loud yelp he emits just before slamming his knee up the underside of the table.

The impact is so forceful it rattles their place settings and knocks Felix's glass over, spilling red wine all across the white linen and his charger. Janine startles and jumps back, alarmed.

Oh fuck, oh fuck _, oh_ _fuck._

He is going to _murder_ Dimitri, he thinks, unable to fully contain a strangled moan. His face flushes and his ass clenches repeatedly around the toy buried inside him. He must have dialed the speed all the way up because it's—

_Goddess,_ it's—

But before he even has the chance to fully comprehend what Dimitri has done, the vibrations return to a low, steady hum once more, and he wants to scream.

Felix sinks his teeth into the meat of his right index finger, breathing hard through his nose. He's pretty damn close and they haven't even reached their entreés yet. He can feel he's wet through the front of his leggings.

Of course Dimitri would do that when their server is right there, _of fucking course_.

His knee is fucking sore now, his ass and his face are on fire, and Dimitri actually has the balls to look at him like he's afraid he's seriously hurt himself.

"Are you all right, Felix?" He asks, voice perfectly level, expression so innocent that Felix wants to punch him in the face. Under the table, Dimitri's fingers graze his knee and trace up his inseam, Felix reaches down and slaps his hand away.

_Fucking asshole._

Janine flits about them, fussing over the spilled wine and saying something about getting him a new setting and glass and cleaning up the spill but he's not listening. 

He's too busy glaring at, and wishing a slow, painful death upon the man he calls his lover. Goddess help him, can he really do this?

Stupid question.

He's Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Of course he can.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hisses through his teeth at Dimitri once their server leaves to clean up his mess. 

The table now smells like a wine cellar, and it's an honest to Goddess miracle he didn't spill on himself, too. 

Dimitri shrugs a shoulder and picks up his own glass by the handle, swishing the liquid around like the wine snob he's pretending to be because he can't taste the difference between a good vintage and a bottle of vinegar anyway. 

"I thought the idea of tonight was to enjoy myself," he replies, unbothered, pausing to take a small sip. Felix is so on edge he's tempted to smack the glass right out of his hand, purely out of spite. "Isn't that what you said?"

It is, but that doesn't mean he appreciates having his words thrown back in his face. 

"I hate you. So much." 

He leans forward, shuddering as the movement causes the toy to shift, putting pressure on his taint. Fuck. He presses his thighs together and counts to ten.

Pitching his voice low and threatening, he digs his nails into Dimitri's forearm and says, "I'm going to cut your body up into tiny pieces and scatter them all across Fodlan so no one will ever find you."

Dimitri doesn't even flinch. Instead he hums at him in amusement, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and gently peels Felix's fingers off one by one.

"You have a very vivid imagination," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Are you absolutely certain you want to make good on that threat?"

Admittedly, part of him does. It's small, but it's there. He wants to tear into Dimitri, and not just in a purely non-violent way. But it's very hard to do and generally frowned upon when you're in the middle of a fancy restaurant.

Felix snarls and rips his hand back. There's a dark undercurrent to Dimitri's voice that makes him bite back a response, and his eyes drift to the remote that he's lazily dragging a thumb across. He swallows, watching it slide over the buttons, and he wants so badly to take it; to reclaim control. If he did he could...he could...

But no.

No, he promised. 

He settles back into his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs repeatedly, _uncomfortably._ He's so hard it feels a little like he's dying.

He's pretty sure he hears Dimitri utter a quiet and pleased, "Good boy," and it takes every single self preservation instinct instilled in him not to kick him. 

Dimitri busies himself with reading the dessert menu then, leaving Felix to his own devices. Which, fine, okay. It's a small blessing, he would say, since Dimitri distracted means he's less likely to do anything. And Felix can temporarily regain his bearings.

_I can do this_ , Felix reminds himself. He knows this, and he knows how Dimitri is going to play this game. He can be cruel but surely, _surely_ he would much rather be the direct cause of Felix's ultimate undoing. Felix will let him, of course, even if all he wants to do is shove a hand down his pants and go to town.

Predators like Dimitri love to play with their food before they eat it, after all, and Felix wants to be consumed.

He doesn't realize he's squeezing and wringing the hell out of his napkin with the same amount of vigor and focus he has when he's gearing up for a fencing bout until Dimitri suddenly speaks.

"Oh! They have panna cotta," he says with delight. "Ah, but then again, you don't like sweets. Perhaps we could order charcuterie, or a cheese board instead?"

"Get whatever you want," he responds, relaxing his grip and smoothing his napkin flat on the table. "It's your night." Deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" A timid voice asks to their left.

Janine has hastened back with his replacements and a handful of napkins, presumably to help soak up the wine.

She looks apologetic and embarrassed, as if this was her fault and not Felix's, when she blurts out, "I'm so sorry. I looked into whether or not I could move you to a different table, but I'm afraid we're all booked up tonight. If you like, you're free to sit at the bar while we reset this one for you?"

Felix's stomach drops at the implications of having to stand up in his current state.

Oh fuck no.

_Say no._

Dimitri's gaze travels from Janine to Felix, then slowly back to Janine.

_Say no, boar._

He gives her a pleasant smile. "That would be lovely."

Felix's heart stops.

No.

Nononononono.

He's dead.

_He is so fucking dead._

Forget cutting Dimitri into pieces, Felix is going to set him on fucking fire.

He’s two seconds from lunging across the table to slap a hand over his mouth when Dimitri says, "But it's not necessary," flashing her a hint of teeth. "Thank you, though."

Felix nearly collapses from relief. Maybe miracles do exist.

"If you're sure…" she says.

A bigger smile. "Quite sure."

"All right then…"

Felix must look pretty terrible because Janine sets her big doe eyes on him with a concern that looks painfully sincere. 

"Are you feeling okay, sir?"

"I'm excellent." He's not.

Felix manages to keep his voice even, but his face contorts as Dimitri dials the vibrations back up just enough to get his blood pumping and his toes curling in his boots. He can feel his ears turning red. _Again?_

"Are you su—"

Felix cuts her off with a grimace. "I'm fine. I swear."

_Yes, he's sure. Yes, Dimitri is sure. Yes, everybody is fucking sure, now can you please stop asking and go away._

Janine hovers for a little longer as Felix agonizes under her scrutinizing stare. Eventually she says, "I'll be back in just a few minutes with your entreés," and hurries off. 

Felix's eyebrows pinch together and he finally lets out a shaky half moan. "Boar… why…?" 

"You look so lovely when I do," he coos, reaching over the table to stroke Felix's cheek. "How could I not?"

"But in front of her? Again? That's ah…" he drops a hand between his legs to adjust the toy through the stretchy fabric. He can feel it shaking against his palm. "Don't you think that's too risky? She's going to notice."

"Do you want to stop?"

He gives him a feeble glare. "I absolutely did not say that." 

Dimitri hmm's and tucks Felix's bangs behind his ears. "Okay."

"Keep it like this, actually," Felix demands when Dimitri makes like he's going to change speeds again. "I— _" Fuck that feels so good. "_ —I can handle it." 

As long as he doesn't move around too much he should be able to at least. It's giving into the impulse to ride the toy like his life depends on it that's going to be the hard part.

"Are—"

"Dimitri…" he musters up a hard stare and digs his nails into the tablecloth. "I swear to Sothis if you ask me if I'm sure I am going to take my fork and stab you in the dick."

Dimitri snaps his mouth shut and doesn't say a word.

* * *

Dinner smells heavenly when it arrives, and Felix finds his appetite returns when Janine sets his plate in front of him. He has to hand it to the chefs when he cuts into his steak, they know how to cook it right. It's rare, just how he likes it. Even the vegetables look appetizing.

Dimitri's cheesy monstrosity has the man salivating all over himself. 

"I have to say, Felix, you made an excellent choice with this restaurant. The presentation is phenomenal." He's glad Dimitri isn't one of those crazy food bloggers, otherwise Felix would half expect him to pull out his phone to take pictures of his meal. 

"...Sylvain suggested it." Felix picks at a piece of zucchini. "He can be useful sometimes."

"Yes, I suppose so," he replies, amused. "I'll have to thank him later."

Conversation stills after that but Felix doesn't mind, he's comfortable eating in silence like this. Dimitri is fully absorbed in his food so it's no great loss.

The only downside is it's also one less thing to distract him. He tries his best to ignore his entire lower half and to give his steak the proper attention it deserves.

Before he knows it he's cutting it into bite-sized pieces like a man possessed and Dimitri looks like he's trying not to laugh at him.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Uh huh." 

He spears two pieces onto his fork and stuffs them into his mouth. It really is delicious. Juicy, tender, melt in your mouth… there are some things in life that are better than sex, and this steak could easily be one of them. Felix moans appreciatively around his fork.

Dimitri who? This steak is all he needs.

But of course, since karma is a bitch, that's when he accidentally shifts his hips a little too much and manages to angle them _just right._

And oh _._

Oh _, yes._

_Right there._

" _Oh Goddess, yes,_ " he gasps, jerking forward with a start and gripping the edge of the table. His fork slips from his grip and hits the table with a clatter.

He chases the sensation, grinding into the chair and fisting a hand in the tablecloth.

It's so _good_.

It's _perfect_.

It's _bliss_.

It's—

" _Fuck—!"_

The sound he makes is absolutely pornographic and his eyes bulge as he smothers his mouth in horror. He wills his hips to stop and he has to hold back a whine. _He's still in the restaurant, what the hell is he doing_?

Dimitri freezes mid-chew, a piece of pheasant falling out of his gaping mouth to drop back onto his plate. His eye is comically wide as he locks eyes with Felix, and Felix would have laughed at his expression except he's too busy thinking about crawling into a hole to die. He hadn't meant to be so _loud._

There are people glaring at them, and he can feel their judgement burning the back of his neck.

Oh hell, and is that a child over there? That’s terrific. He’s going to burn in the afterlife for corrupting an innocent. 

"He's okay, everyone!" 

Dimitri, bless his soul, breaks from his trance, coming to his rescue and addressing their onlookers with an appeasing gesture. Felix is mortified. They need to leave. They need to leave _now_.

"He is very thoroughly enjoying his... steak, that's all. Please carry on with your meals, we're sorry for interrupting you."

An elderly woman gives Dimitri a look that reads, ' _Nice try, boy, but I wasn't born yesterday,'_ but she says nothing, turning back to speak with her husband or whoever. Felix doesn't care; it's one less person looking at him. Eventually everyone else looks away, too.

Crisis averted, Dimitri returns his attention to Felix. He turns the vibrator down again.

" _Felix,_ " he whispers, and Goddess if the way he says his name doesn't make him want to come right then and there. It's all heat and hunger, and combined with the intensity of his gaze, Felix feels lightheaded. He knows Dimitri is going to _ruin_ him tonight and it's honestly a little alarming how badly he wants it.

But he needs to contain himself. As much as he's craving _that_ good meat, there's another piece of meat he needs to eat first. 

The sooner they finish their meal, the sooner Felix can ride that train into pound town.

_Eyes on the prize, Felix_ , says a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Coach Eisner.

He shakily picks up his utensils and tries to ignore the ache between his legs and his lover looking like he's seconds from taking him over the Goddess-damned table.

"Don't," he warns, his face beet red with embarrassment. "Whatever you're about to say, or do, just don't." If he stabs into the steak more viciously than manners dictate he should, and chews more aggressively than what's deemed polite for such a high class establishment, well, that's just how it is. 

"Also, turn it back up. I didn't say turn it down."

* * *

After some time passes and Felix manages to calm down enough to polish off the rest of his meal, he has a moment of clarity to wonder if Dimitri is enjoying himself the way he intended him to. Sure, he seems to be getting off on the idea of bullying Felix, but...

The problem with reading Dimitri is that, even if his poker face can't hold a candle to, say, _Dedue's_ , it's still fairly impressive in its own right. 

His reaction to Felix's obscene display was one of the only times throughout the evening he'd given any indication that he was anything but the perfect picture of composure and control, and he'd scarcely spoken a word to Felix as they consumed their main courses and more wine.

Felix slides a foot forward until it knocks against Dimitri's shoes and very very carefully drags the toe up from his calf to his inner thigh. Dimitri makes a curious noise at that, and Felix grins at him and presses the sole of his boot against his slacks. 

Ah yes.

There it is.

He watches with glee as Dimitri's breath hitches and he feels a hand wrap around his ankle to stop him from pushing further against the bulge under his boot.

Feeling him up isn't quite as satisfying with shoes on, but Dimitri had insisted he wear his thigh highs tonight. He rocks the bottom of his foot very gently against him, relishing in the fact that he's hard like Felix is. Dimitri shivers and squeezes his ankle, lips parting silently.

One hand becomes two and Dimitri moves his chair back slightly so he's _just_ out of reach. 

Oh come on.

"Really?" Felix huffs at him. He flexes his foot to no avail. Dimitri won't let him get any closer. He moves his chair forward, but all it does is force his knee to bend and the vibrator to hit his prostate again and stay there. _Fuck_. 

"You're not being very nice, Felix," he admonishes lightly, caressing his leg through the fabric of his boot. The fucking nerve of this guy. "Do you like when I punish you for misbehaving?"

"No," he says. 

_Yes_ , he thinks.

And then, 

"Define misbehaving."

Dimitri actually tosses his head back and laughs at that, the lighting from the chandelier overhead catching him just so that he appears to glow. Felix's chest feels tight. Dimitri loves to wax poetic about how beautiful he thinks Felix is, but he's always blind to how stunning _he_ is. 

And it's such a shame because a Dimitri flush with happiness is Felix's favourite kind of Dimitri ever and _what in the ever-loving fuck is wrong with him?_

He's giving himself whiplash. He's harder than he's ever been in his life, and all he can think about is how _pretty_ this man looks with his stupid smile, his stupid blond hair, his stupid blue eye and his stupid suit. And wow, maybe Dimitri isn't the only disgusting sap here.

Or maybe there's just not enough blood in his head and it's preventing his brain from functioning properly. This is also not surprising considering how fucking worked up he is. 

"Oh Felix," he says, all breathy and laced with humour. His hands glide from his ankle to further up his leg, and he looks a little silly hunched over the table like that. Belatedly, Felix realizes that the remote is still in his hand when he feels the slightest press of the plastic as Dimitri kneads the muscles of his thigh. "What am I going to do with you, I wonder."

"Teach me how to behave?" Felix quips sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

Dimitris face morphs into a pensive look and he sits up straight, removing his hands from Felix's thigh. "I suppose I could, couldn't I?" He says, mostly to himself. "I wonder what this button does." 

Dimitri decides to press whichever button he's talking about, and at first there's no noticeable change. 

"Anything? He says after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

Felix shakes his head. "No, feels the same," he says. "Maybe it's bro.. _ken?!_ " The last part of the word ends in a high pitched squeak that Felix will never admit he made. _Ever._

"Still nothing?" Dimitri has the gall to smirk at him when he smacks his hands down on his lap. 

It's definitely not nothing. The damn thing is pulsing at random intervals, so _that's_ new. But it's also not strong enough to truly give him what he needs. He's not happy about that, but he still finds the way Dimitri's been playing dirty with him hot.

"Turn it up," he groans with a quiet plea, nostrils flaring as he takes a few shallow breaths. He doesn't want to move too much out of fear of alerting the other guests again, but he can't help but make small circles with his hips. 

He digs the heel of his hand into his groin, the wetness there becoming almost unbearable. "Turn it up more, Dimitri. You wanted to punish me right? So come on, let me feel it."

"Of course, Felix," He says, then puts the remote in his pocket instead.

Felix gapes at him in disbelief. 

Did he just…?

"Put your hands on the table first," Dimitri orders, nudging Felix's leg off his chair. "Where I can see them. I don't want you touching yourself."

"Are you serious?"

"Hands on the table," he repeats firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"This seems unnecessary," Felix gripes. "I haven't been."

"You're doing it right now."

Ugh, no he's not. Staving off an orgasm is not the same thing. He's doing them both a favour for fuck's sake. With a glare, he does as he's told.

"Thank you. If you're good, maybe you'll get a reward."

His dick jumps at that like a well trained horse. Pathetic.

"You're the actual worst," he tells him. "I hope you know that."

"I know," Dimitri says, flagging Janine over when she walks by. He ends up ordering a cheese board after all, declining dessert and coffee. This time when Janine's eyes fall on Felix, he pointedly turns his head away and stares out the window, ignoring her.

"He's fine as well," Dimitri answers for him. "Thank you."

* * *

True to his word, Dimitri has rewarded his good behaviour by cranking up the speed and leaving it there while he sets about destroying his cheese platter.

_Fuck._

Almost there.

He's _almost_ there.

Felix buries his head in his arms, stuffing his mouth with his sleeve to stifle the hideous noises he's making as the toy pulses, working him from the inside out.

It's so much, _it's so fucking much._

Felix no longer cares what he must look like to other people. He's full in more ways than one and buzzed on red wine and raging hormones. He is physically incapable of giving the slightest fuck. There's heat prickling at the corners of his eyes, as he whimpers a quiet, " _Dimitri…_ "

"Gruyère?" Dimitri offers. Felix squints at him and the wedge of cheese extended towards him. He shoves it away with no more than a muffled moan. 

"Ah," he nods in understanding, face carefully blank. "The cheque then."

* * *

Dimitri has the sense to shut the damn toy off before they pay their bill, thank the Goddess.

They leave Janine a giant tip, and make their hasty retreat to the parking lot. Felix has a rough go of it, and Dimitri half carries him to his bike.

The ride home is pure torture for Felix between the rumble of the engine beneath him and being draped against Dimitri's back. 

* * *

Like a scene from a movie, Dimitri crowds Felix against the front door when they finally get home and kisses him stupid. 

His hands roam over Felix's thighs and his hips, settling on his ass and hoisting him up to eye level. Felix responds by wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Can't even wait until we reach the bedroom to fuck me, hm?" He taunts, breaking their kiss to whisper in Dimitri's ear. He doesn't blame him. Felix can't wait much longer either.

He takes his earlobe between his teeth and gives it a sharp tug, grinning when it spurs Dimitri to press their bodies so close it's hard to breathe.

Moaning, he continues, "Is that what you want, Dimitri? Do you want to fuck me right here? Against the door?"

"Anywhere…"

"What's that?"

"Anywhere," He says with such _reverence_ that Felix's brain breaks for a second. "Anywhere you let me, I would."

"Anywhere, huh?" He digs his fingers into Dimitri's hair, pulling him away from his neck to look Felix in the eye. "Would you have fucked me in the middle of the restaurant? Over our table in front of all those people?"

Dimitri whimpers and nods. "Yes. If you let me, _yes._ " He rubs Felix's ass through his tights and squeezes it hard with those beautiful, large hands of his. 

"Shameless," is what Felix says, but his dick throbs. The thought that he can unravel this man so seamlessly makes his blood positively _sing_. It's a little bit about power, but it's a lot about the fathomless depth his love for Dimitri is and how terrifying it is to feel so wanted by another person.

"Can I…hah... tell you a secret?" He grunts, as Dimitri slots their hips just so and ruts against him. "I would've. Let you, I mean. I wanted to so badly."

Dimitri pulls back enough to face Felix properly and he looks like a mess. His hair is sticking out in all directions, his lips are stained red with wine and the high plains of his cheeks are a vibrant shade of pink that Felix can't get enough of. "Holy shit," he whispers, his blue eye wild.

"Yeah," Felix agrees. He can't take his eyes off him. "Take me to bed, Dimitri."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they've made it to the bedroom Felix makes quick work of Dimitri's jacket and tie, throwing them into a heap on the floor. Next is his waistcoat, and it's only then Felix takes his time undressing him, preferring to slide his hands over the silky fabric and feel out the tapered cut of Dimitri's hips and the way his muscles feel through his clothes. 

He's wonderfully firm; years of dedication to athletics sculpting his body into a modern work of art. Felix knows his own is nothing to scoff at but his slighter frame lacks the suggestion of raw power that his lover's possesses. His is more defined by sharply toned thighs and calves, the likes of which Dimitri has often admitted he dreams of in his sleep. Felix would tease him endlessly for it if he wasn't so embarrassed.

He carefully undoes the buttons of the waistcoat, discarding it to the wayside as well before descending upon the buttons of his shirt. He sucks marks that are sure to bruise onto Dimitri's chest that make him gasp, stripping him down one button at a time. He pushes the material off his broad shoulders, luxuriating in the heat that emanates from his bared skin.

Dimitri laughs at his enthusiasm and cups his cheeks, devouring his mouth with equal fervour. He tastes so heavily of the Cabernet they had at dinner that Felix thinks he could get drunk off kissing him alone. He drags his hands over Dimitri's sides and up the warm expanse of his chest, groping at strong pectoral muscles, and Dimitri practically melts into him, groaning against his mouth. Goddess, he wants to lick every inch of this man's skin. 

"Take off your pants," he orders when he reluctantly pushes Dimitri away. "I want to feel you." 

Dimitri swallows and nods, hands already undoing the clasp of his belt. Felix circles him like a cat, sliding it out of the loops with one smooth movement and tossing that away, too. 

He plants one hand on Dimitri's hip from behind him while he's stripping off his pants, and the other skims the outline of Dimitri's dick. He arches into the crease of his ass through his briefs. "I wish I was fucking you," he admits with a sigh, placing wet kisses between his shoulder blades and leisurely rolling his hips. He's teetering on the precipice of completion. He has to be careful. 

"I'd like that," Dimitri rasps, reaching behind to push Felix harder against him, grinding back in response. Felix hisses at the delicious friction it awards him. "Next time though," he promises, stepping out of his pants. They both know there's no way Felix would last long enough in this state.

"Yeah...yeah. Next time," Felix nods, numbly. 

Felix moves away from him to sit carefully on the edge of the bed. Dimitri deftly removes his boots and leggings for him, sliding him further up the sheets and settling between his legs like a second home. 

Felix starts to unbutton his shirt. His body feels like wildfire, and having Dimitri on top of him is like being next to a furnace. 

"Wait," Dimitri says.

"What?" Felix is down to the second last button of his dress shirt when Dimitri stops him. 

"Leave that on. You can keep those unbuttoned, but leave the rest of it." 

Felix frowns. "It's too hot."

"Here." Dimitri rolls up his cuffs for him and Felix stares at him incredulously.

"That's your genius plan? That's not gonna— _mmph!_ "

Dimitri silences him with a hard kiss, and bites at his lips.

When Felix opens his mouth to tell him off for interrupting him, Dimitri takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside and Felix forgets why he was going to scold him in the first place.

Felix rocks against him while they kiss, Dimitri resting his forearms on either side of his head so as not to crush Felix. His thigh wedges firmly against the toy and his dick and Felix jerks in surprise.

"Shit! Careful, I'm still…"

"Sorry, sorry…"

Dimitri leans back onto his knees and hovers a hand over the waistband of Felix's underwear, looking imploringly at him. 

"May I? I'd like to see it."

_It?_

See what? Felix's dick? 

He already knows what that looks like.

Felix gives him a hand, lifting his hips enough that Dimitri can slip his boxer briefs off him. He keeps a hand between his legs to prevent the toy from sliding out. Felix is assuming _that's_ what he wants to see.

"Oh, Felix…" he whispers. He tilts his head to get a better look. His hands twitch like he wants to touch.

"Don't… don't _stare_ at it like that. It's _weird."_

It's one thing for him to tell Dimitri about it, but for him to see it… 

"Sorry. You're just so…" he doesn't finish his sentence. 

Instead he pulls the toy out about halfway with a contemplative expression, pushes it back in and hops off the bed. Felix hears rustling, and briefly wonders what the hell he's doing before he returns and positions himself back on top of Felix.

"Forget something?" Felix says, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Dimitri smiles and draws him back into a kiss, one hand nestled in the tangle of hair that used to be Felix's bun and the other—

Felix feels a sensation stir between his legs again that he is _very_ well acquainted with. 

His eyes snap open and he has time to let out a startled, _"Dimitri, what the fuck?"_ before it overtakes him and he _howls_.

There is no slow start, there is no build up. He should've seen this coming, he should've—

He clamps down around the toy and bites into Dimitri's shoulder, hands clawing at his back as it mercilessly pulsates against his insides. He can scarcely form words, and most of what escapes him are desperate and needy whines and pants and he hates the way they sound.

Oh Goddess, it's like being back at the restaurant, only this time he can let everything out without fear and Dimitri is so close and he loves this man so much but he could seriously kill him and—

"Shit...oh _shit_..." he moans, writhing under the weight of Dimitri's body, rubbing his cock up against one muscular thigh. "I can't... Dimitri, I _can't_ ," he babbles. "Turn it off, please, _turn it off_." He tried so hard. He tried _so_ hard but it's not enough.

"I'm gonna, _I'm gonna—_ "

 _"It's okay, I've got you,"_ Dimitri says in a rush, stroking his hair and peppering kisses over his cheeks and his temples. He's holding the toy in place, Felix can feel it. "You're okay. You're okay, Felix _. Just let go for me."_

'Let go for me _'_ he says, like it's some kind of command.

Maybe he doesn't want to, maybe he's not ready to, maybe, maybe—

Maybe it's not up to him _what_ he wants, he realizes, squeezing his eyes shut.

His body tenses and he cries out, coming hard between them, the sensation so strong it punches the breath out of him.

His mouth hangs open in a soundless gasp, hips jerking with each spurt as Dimitri murmurs soothing platitudes into his ear, coaxing him through the aftershocks. 

What the fuck.

_What the fuck._

_WHAT THE FUCK._

He forces air back into his lungs, taking several greedy gulps like a drowning man when his hips finally stop. Dimitri continuously strokes his hair until he's finished.

"Fuck, oh Sothis, what the fuck!" He gasps. The buzzing of the toy is so loud in his ears and he's so fucking— fuck _he can't stand it anymore._

Out _._

_Out._

_Take that fucking thing out._

He flails in Dimitri's hold, and Dimitri touches his face in wide-eyed panic. "Felix, what's wrong?"

"I told you to..." he swipes at his shoulder weakly, wincing when his struggling partially dislodges the vibrator. "Never mind! Just… hah...take it out. Oh Goddess, what…" 

Dimitri gets off of him and reaches between his legs to carefully ease the toy out, shutting it off before tossing it off to the side. Felix throws his hands over his face and makes a frustrated sound, chest heaving. 

He's so mad, but not at Dimitri.

He's mad at himself because he totally had this, and now—

He takes several minutes to collect himself, willing his heart rate and his breathing to return to normal. Dimitri is silently rubbing circles on his thigh. Felix can't see it but he can feel that he's watching him.

"I fucked up," he says into the quiet air around them. This wasn't how he meant the night to go.

He hears Dimitri chuckle in response. "No, you didn’t. It's okay, Felix. Don't you feel better now?" 

Felix makes a noncommittal grunt, nodding. "Yeah, but… you didn't…"

"Hm, me? Oh, I wouldn't worry about that… I would rather watch you instead." Those long fingers trace up his thigh and over one jutting hip bone. "Besides, I don't plan on letting up on you any time soon. I assure you."

Felix uncovers one eye and peers up at the lascivious smile on his lover's face. Some of his irritation fades at that.

"Oh. Well, obviously," he says, petulantly.

"Obviously," Dimitri echoes. He leans down, licks a stripe of come off Felix's stomach, and kisses him before getting up from the bed completely. 

"Stay there," he says. "I'll be right back."

* * *

  
  


Felix lazes about on the bed as he waits for Dimitri to return, wiping the spend off his belly with the bedsheets before it dries. He pulls his shirt down with a sigh and sits up, wincing at how sensitive and empty he feels.

Dimitri returns a few minutes later with a towel and a bottle of lubricant. He's taken his eye patch off and rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

His concern when he asks, "Are you okay to keep going?" is very sweet, but unnecessary. 

Felix tosses his hair with a huff, plucking the towel out of his hand and unfolding it over the sheets. He crawls over it to flatten the corners and looks back at Dimitri. "Yes." 

The towel itself is superfluous as they're still going to make a mess, but it's the thought that counts.

He coaxes him back onto the bed and into a kiss, breathing a content sigh through his nose. Felix kisses him deep and slow, clinging to his shoulders like a lifeline, his frenetic energy from earlier temporarily abated.

"What do you want to do now?" He whispers when their lips part.

Dimitri considers him for a long time, his eyes, one unseeing, rove over Felix's face with such ardour Felix has to look away. "I'd like to make you feel good," he says after what feels like an eternity. "May I?"

Felix wants to laugh. As if Dimitri hasn't been doing that all along and taking nothing for himself. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He mutters, petting the soft hairs at the nape of Dimitri's neck. "Tonight was supposed to be about what you want, so why…?" But Felix knows. He just wants to hear it.

"Nothing would make me happier," Dimitri murmurs. He removes one of Felix's hands from his shoulder and kisses his fingers. Gentle this time, rather than teasing. "Lie down for me?"

Felix grumbles, blushing. "You're so gross," he says, but he complies... somewhat. He climbs up the bed and flops face first into a pillow, sinking into the comfort of the mattress. The sheets smell like Dimitri and he has the sudden urge to wrap himself up in the familiarity of his scent. 

"Felix," Dimitri says, sounding exasperated but fond. "Not like that. Please turn around so I can see you."

"No, that's okay." He's _comfortable_. And he just came, he gets to do whatever he wants. "Maybe later if you've earned it."

" _What?_ "

"You heard me." 

He lifts his head just enough to grin at him. Oh he looks so _pouty._ Good. He deserves it for making Felix feel too many things.

"You're ridiculous," Dimitri tells him, and then grabs Felix by the hips and flips him over like he weighs nothing. Felix scrunches his nose and shoves a hand over Dimitri's smug face when he leans in for a smooch.

"That's cheating," he says. "You can't do that."

Dimitri's laughter is muffled by his palm. He playfully pinches Felix's side and moves away to grab the abandoned bottle of lube. 

"Too late," he says, cracking open the lid. Felix folds his legs up and spreads them apart in invitation and Dimitri smiles warmly at him, caressing the back of his calf. "You don't really mind, do you?" He doesn't.

Felix swats in his general direction. "Shush, you," he says before resting his arm over his head and settling into the sheets. Then, softer, "Whatever you're planning to do, go slow, okay?" 

"Of course."

He generously coats his fingers in lubricant and lies down beside Felix, leaning on his elbow for support and hovering over him. His face is so close Felix can see each individual lash framing those beautiful eyes of his as Dimitri focuses his attention on the task at hand. 

His breath catches and his hips twitch as the first finger slips inside his hole. Dimitri's gaze flits towards him in an instant, searching for discomfort.

Even his blind eye, though bereft of the delicate blue of its twin and laden with surgical scars, captivates Felix. Sometimes it physically pains him to look at Dimitri for too long. 

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but that's all."

"Oh. Sorry. Should I not…?"

"What? No, go ahead."

Since Felix had already loosened himself to accommodate the toy, Dimitri's finger glides in and out of him with ease. There's something almost soothing about the rhythm — it's significantly less intense and invasive than the vibrator had been and Dimitri's hand is warm to the touch. He draws it back and adds a second finger, pushing deeper, and leans down to kiss Felix.

They stay that way for a while, easy kisses and curling tongues between them while Dimitri slowly works his walls apart. 

"Thank you for dinner," he pauses to say, slipping his fingers out to drag them over his rim, applying a welcome pressure to the muscles there that has Felix biting his lip with a tiny groan. "You were amazing. I mean that. Thank you."

Felix flushes under the praise. "Don't say that shit."

How Dimitri manages to remain steadfast and not mount him for all he's worth is astonishing to Felix. He asked him to take it slow, and certainly appreciates that he is, but if it means he is going to barrage Felix with his usual mushy drivel Felix would rather he flip him back onto his stomach and fuck him until he passes out.

He has half a mind to tell him that, but then Dimitri gives his dick a hesitant stroke, and he squirms away, still too tender from earlier.

"Not yet," he tells Dimitri, taking his hand and guiding his fingers back inside of him. "This is fine. Keep going." 

So he does, alternating between shallow and deeper strokes that tease at his prostate and make Felix shiver around him. 

Dimitri drops his head to mouth at his jaw, spilling the touch of his lips like a waterfall over his neck, his collar, his chest and finally over his heart. He rests there, listening, and something about the fragile intimacy of the action makes Felix's heart race.

Even without words Dimitri is a disgusting romantic.

His fingers maintain their pace, but Felix notices they're getting deeper, harder, and more focused. When Dimitri adds a third finger, he can feel the stretch, and he rocks his hips forward to meet him this time.

"Ah..." 

He flexes his toes, breath exhaling on a sigh.

"Dimitri… faster," he finds himself saying, gripping the edges of the pillow behind his head. His mouth drops open on a low moan when those fingers meet him dead on and send a jolt throughout his lower body, making his legs quake. _Oh fuck_.

Lips find one of Felix's nipples and Dimitri flattens his tongue over it before drawing it between his teeth to suckle the sensitive nub. While he lavishes it with attention, he hastens his thrusts, and Felix can feel Dimitri's erection, hard and heavy, nudging against his side.

Felix's own stirs back to life with each thrust and he grits his teeth, hips moving frantically, seeking more…

More…

And _just_ when he feels like Dimitri is going to hit him right where he needs it, Dimitri removes his fingers without warning. 

Felix gasps at the sudden emptiness. 

"Wha—?!"

Dimitri brings his hand, wet with lube and honestly a little gross, up to tweak his other nipple. Felix growls in frustration, pushing at his shoulder.

"What the hell did you stop for?"

Dimitri smiles up at him, cheeky.

"You said to go slow. I'm doing what you asked."

Felix flares his nostrils. "You…"

He continues to play with his nipples, eliciting a series of moans and mewls from Felix that he tries to stifle with a fist. 

That is until Felix gets impatient, grabbing at him again, his breathing laboured.

"Not there…"

Dimitri seems to understand because he re-positions himself so that he's cradling Felix's hips with both hands instead. He leaves little love bites over his stomach and under his ribcage, and traces the muscles of his abs southward with the tip of his tongue. 

Felix watches him, his mouth suddenly very dry when Dimitri reaches the v of his pelvis, and hesitates, looking up at him. 

"Here…?" 

Oh, forget his imagination from earlier. This is so much better.

Felix nods.

He takes a sharp breath as heat engulfs him, the tip of his cock disappearing into Dimitri's mouth. He seldom rushes, usually preferring to take Felix apart excruciatingly slow, but Felix knows he won't be able to help himself for very long. 

He's been on edge too, the only difference being he hadn't had a thick piece of silicone lodged in his ass all night like Felix had. He can see Dimitri humping the sheets, minutely, but not like he's trying to hide it.

Dimitri hums around him, sinking deeper and pulling Felix's hips forward. His eyes close and his brow pinches in concentration. Felix touches the wrinkles between his eyebrows, smoothing them out on his path to bury his fingers in Dimitri's hair. He guides Dimitri to take him down further, the man's throat working to accommodate the intrusion. 

He eases all the way back up, tongue sliding up the underside of Felix's dick and Felix shudders. Lips drape around the tip and _suck,_ and Felix's legs squeeze around Dimitri's ears. It makes Dimitri huff a laugh, muffled around the cock in his mouth.

"I thought… about this... hah... back at the restaurant," he pants, eyes still locked into Dimitri's blond head boxed in by his thighs, his hair tickling his skin. "With those… stupid… fucking oysters."

Dimitri laughs again, pulling off of him with a wet sound, and Felix makes a small noise of displeasure. He attempts to pacify him by taking him in hand with a tug. His eyes twinkle with mirth, his lips rosy and glistening with spit and precome and he looks so much better than what Felix had imagined. Even without the suit.

"Did you now?" He asks lightly, as if he didn't already know. "I would never have guessed."

Felix tightens his grip on his hair, and this time it's Dimitri's turn to moan. 

"Under the table, right?" Dimitri says, eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzles his nose against Felix and strokes him faster. "I thought about it, too." Felix twitches in his hand.

"Do you...ah... think she knew what we were doing?" Felix wonders half-heartedly. Janine is certainly the last thing on his mind.

"Our server? If she did, she hid it well," he responds.

He sucks him down in one smooth movement, once, twice, three times, fisting his hand around the base of his cock and Felix throws his head back, guttural noises spilling out of his throat that fill the room. 

" _Fuck!_ Hold on... hold on…" He groans, pushing Dimitri's head away.

He sighs in relief when Dimitri relents, releasing him after another gentle squeeze and getting onto his hands to arch over and kiss Felix tenderly. 

He can taste himself on Dimitri's tongue, and a thrill travels up his spine when Dimitri frots against him, slick fluids smearing across his stomach.

Dimitri lowers his voice to speak in a hush, hardly a breath between them. His gaze penetrates Felix to his very core.

"How do you want to finish, my beloved?" He asks.

Felix's breath stutters, his heart thudding a staccato rhythm and threatening to beat right out of his chest. Dimitri's hot breath washes over him, his proximity making his head spin.

"By my hands?" He feels a hand palm at the heat between his thighs. 

"My mouth?" Those sharp teeth nip a hardened nipple.

"Or…" A tongue drags over the shell of his ear. "...With me inside you?"

Like a shock to his system, Felix feels a heavy heat envelope his body. 

"In...side..." he croaks, trying to look at anything else but Dimitri. Dimitri grabs his chin, forcing him to look him in the face.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" 

" _Fuck you_ ," he gasps, barely audible even to himself with the blood rushing in his ears. He wants to _die_. "You know what I said." 

"Inside," he says with a nod. 

He roughly shoves three fingers back inside Felix, baring his teeth. "Like this?"

Felix yelps, practically jumping off the bed and scrambling to hold onto Dimitri. He's lost track of how many times he's wanted to kill him, but he figures one more couldn't hurt.

"You're not funny," he growls. "Fuck me properly, or I'll do it myself."

"Hm…" he removes his fingers and kisses Felix's cheek. "No need. I'll take care of you." 

Felix scoffs at that. "That's what I thought."

With his hands rubbing Felix's thighs, he moves back to grab the lube again. 

Felix makes himself comfortable while he does, fluffing up the pillows behind his head and doing away with his useless hair tie. His shirt is sticking to his skin and riding up over his stomach but he neither feels compelled to remove it nor adjust it for decency's sake.

"Condom?" Dimitri asks. Felix sniffs, giving him a wry look, going for haughty, even with his heart hammering against his rib cage.

"What do you think? Get over here."

Dimitri gives the small package one last glance before tossing it and complying. Felix awards him a satisfied smile and wriggles his hips enticingly. He feels a little stupid doing it, but it's well worth witnessing Dimitri nearly drop the bottle he's squeezing with a surprised ' _oh'_ when he does. He never gets tired of his reaction.

Dimitri coats his cock while Felix watches him, resting his ankle on his shoulder. Dimitri's eyes are on Felix's face but Felix's eyes are between his legs, tracking each movement of his fingers.

He's always found his dick as impressive as the rest of him. Another time he'll pin Dimitri down and use his mouth on _him_ instead. But for now…

For now he focuses on the blunt hardness that grazes the outside of his hole, relaxing his body and letting one leg drop all the way open. If this is what Dimitri wants, this is what Felix will give him.

It's nothing like his fingers, and certainly nothing like the toy when Dimitri braces himself with one hand on the bed frame above Felix, the other hooked beneath the leg on his shoulder, and slides into him fully.

Goddess, he missed this; the way Dimitri fills him so completely in both body and mind, the stretch that's almost too much, the _feel_ of him sheathing himself inside Felix like it's where he belongs. 

"Yes…" Felix says, voice scarcely above a whisper, digging his heel into Dimitri's shoulder. "Just like that." 

And because he can't help himself, he deliberately purrs out, "Good boy," loud enough for Dimitri to hear.

Dimitri chokes, his grip tightens on Felix and the bed as his hips involuntarily jerk forward. The metal frame creaks. Felix grins and clenches around him.

" _Oh..._ " he hears him groan, blunt nails biting into the meat of Felix's thigh. "Oh, Felix…"

"That's me," he says, caressing Dimitri's flank. "This is what you want, right?" 

" _Yes,"_ he begs. _"Please_."

"Then take it."

From this angle Felix can admire the flex of his muscles as he begins to move. Felix drags his teeth across his lower lip, trying to shift his hips to match his shallow and unhurried thrusts as they establish a rhythm together. 

Felix wants to kiss him so badly it hurts. He reaches for him, fingers spreading across his jaw and thumb pressed to his lips. Dimitri gently sucks on it, hips knocking against him. Felix feels him brush up inside him so sweetly and he gives Dimitri an encouraging moan.

" _Yes_ ," he sighs. "More of that. Don't hold back for me." 

"Felix…"

"I told you before. I want to feel you," he says, willing him to go faster, grabbing at his sides. 

"I know, I know, I just—"

Felix takes the time to really look at Dimitri; to see the helplessness on his face even as he continues to slide in and out of Felix in measured thrusts. 

He knows he gets like this sometimes. Unsure, hesitant, overwhelmed when they're together. When it comes to Felix's pleasure he has no trouble, but when it comes to taking his own, Dimitri falters every time.

"Listen to me. If I didn't want it I would tell you. You know that, right?"

"I do. I do but—"

" _Right?"_

"Yes… yes, you're right," he mumbles. 

"Well then… show me what you've got," Felix says. He impales himself forcefully on Dimitri's next thrust, glaring up at him. 

Dimitri stares back. The next time he moves, he drives himself harder into Felix. And _yes_ , that's exactly what he wants. 

Felix parts his lips with a gasp and groans, " _Yes_. Keep going."

His free leg wraps around Dimitri's waist as he changes the angle of his hips and starts fucking him in earnest. 

Whether it was out of fear of wanting too much or fear of hurting Felix, or a little of both, Dimitri seems to have consolidated his hesitation. If Felix was a religious man he would be reciting his prayers upon the Goddess's altar everyday because fuck, he _needs_ this. They both do.

" _Harder_ ," he demands. "Give it to me, Dimitri."

The frame creaks again, and one particularly powerful thrust pushes Felix further up the bed. If not for the pillows acting as a buffer, he surely would have smacked his head against his sorry excuse for a headboard.

Amidst his own, he can hear the gruff noises Dimitri makes each time he strikes Felix's sweet spot, and his equally enthusiastic moans when Felix rewards him with a squeeze around his cock. 

"Fuck," he curses with a grunt, his hold on Felix's leg positively bruising. He's having trouble keeping his eyes open, and his words come out in fragments and heavy pants. "You're perfect. _So...fucking_ _perfect_... _Felix_."

And Felix _loves_ when he swears. Loves it when he drops all his inhibitions and bares himself to Felix in ways he has for no one else. Loves to see him raw and openly taking everything he deserves.

The bed frame rattles, the mattress squeaks underneath him and he can hardly form a coherent thought other than _fuck_ _discretion_ as Dimitri slams into him, Felix's loud cries echoing off the walls of the room. He hopes he left the window open, he _wants_ the neighbours to hear them. 

"Felix, Felix, Felix…." Dimitri repeats, over and over like a mantra, lifting Felix's leg up higher. Felix can feel his muscles burning.

Dimitri's arms are shaking, his entire body is covered in a sheen of sweat, and he's the most glorious thing Felix has ever seen. 

_"Yes, yes, come on, come on_ ," he moans, matching his brutal pace even though his body feels like it's on the verge of collapse. " _Is that the best you can do?"_

Dimitri bears down on Felix, fucking into him like he wants to break him in half. There's the telltale noise of something snapping above Felix's head that he vaguely registers, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor beside the bed, but Felix is too far gone to ruminate on _what_ it could be. He can't even— 

"Fuck, _fuck, FUCK. YES!"_

Dimitri secures his other leg in place to prevent it from slipping off his waist, pounding into him with such ferocity Felix loses all ability to speak. He grabs Dimitri's face, trying to press their lips together but his hands keep slipping and he keeps missing them and—

Dimitri is whispering to him, calling out his name within a chorus of broken _thank you's_ , and _I love you's,_ and he's so horribly earnest and so unabashedly _himself_ about it that Felix can't take it. He hides his face, even as a hand wraps around his cock, stroking him too fast and a little too hard and just shy of painful.

But it's everything he ever wanted and—

" _Ah—!?"_

And he's coming for a second time with a sob, all over Dimitri's chest and all over himself, palms pressed to his eyes. 

Dimitri fucks him through it, hips moving erratically now, combing Felix's hair and his hands away from his face and kissing him properly.

"You're so beautiful, Felix _,"_ he says, breath catching on a moan that Felix swallows into his mouth. _"So lovely, so sweet, my beloved—"_

Felix locks his legs around him with a crushing force, keeping him in place when he comes. With several hard jerks of his hips and a drawn out moan, he's spilling wet heat inside of Felix at long last. 

* * *

Dimitri is truly a vision to behold as he comes down from his high. His sweaty hair is plastered to his tear-streaked face, his chest heaves on every respiration, and his body is flush with exertion and messy with Felix's come. Felix wants to look at him forever.

He holds Dimitri's face, wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes as well as the ones that have tracked down his cheeks. He can't help his smile when Dimitri's eyes open, startled. 

A hand comes up to touch Felix's, trembling slightly as if he's astonished to discover he's been crying.

But instead of commenting on it, Dimitri answers him with an exhausted and adoring smile of his own as he gazes down at Felix. He turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of his knee.

Felix feels disgusting and sweaty, but also entirely too blissed out to care. Dimitri eases Felix's leg off his shoulder, and Goddess is he going to feel that tomorrow.

"Ah… Felix, that was…" Dimitri chuckles, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Yeah…"

He carefully pulls out of Felix with a sigh and flops down next to him. Felix automatically curls up to his side, nose wrinkling as he feels come trickling down his inner thighs.

"Thank you," Dimitri says, kissing his forehead. "Your gift was... I know I said it before but you're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," Felix replies. He admires the bite marks he left on Dimitri's skin earlier. He wishes he'd placed them higher so everyone could see them.

"And...ah… I'm sorry about your bed."

Felix blinks at that. His bed?

"What?"

"I… may have gotten a little carried away I'm afraid."

Felix thinks back to the noise he heard earlier and chances a glance up at the metal headboard. 

There's… a whole piece of it missing.

Felix gapes.

"...you broke it."

He looks back at Dimitri and Dimitri looks _devastated._

"I'm so sorry, Felix. I promise I can pay to replace tha— _are you laughing?_ "

Felix can't help himself. 

He laughs so hard he's in tears.

* * *

Later, once they've each had their fill of post-coital cuddles and determine that a shower is desperately in order, Felix is the first to get up and attempt his way to the bathroom.

He makes it two steps away from the bed before his legs give out and he collapses onto the floor.

" _Felix?!_ "

Oh yes, he’s definitely going to feel _everything_ tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Took damn near forever but this monstrosity is completed.  
> Special shout out to literally every writer who supported me while I slaved away at this for over a month.  
> Y'ALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU  
> Also to Kero for reading through my nonsense and leaving the funniest comments ever dhfafkja
> 
> Come find me on twitter @Bumblevetr


End file.
